The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Zealand iris grown for use as an ornamental plant for container, border, deck, and patio. The new cultivar is known botanically as Libertia ixioides and will hereinafter be referred to by the cultivar name ‘NNGF2’.
‘NNGF2’ was discovered by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Whenuapai, Auckland, New Zealand in 2002. The new Libertia variety ‘NNGF2’ was discovered as a naturally occurring seedling selection within a commercially grown crop of Libertia ‘Goldfinger’ (unpatented). Selection was based on the criterion of gold-yellow foliage. The female parent is an individual Libertia ixioides ‘Goldfinger’ and the male parent is an individual Libertia ixioides ‘Goldfinger’. The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is a Libertia ixioides ‘Goldfinger’ which exhibits foliage that is orange-yellow in color. ‘NNGF2’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by a prominent golden-yellow central stripe on the leaf.
‘NNGF2’ is distinguishable from all other Libertia known to the inventor, by bright golden-yellow foliage, and profusions of white star-like flowers from mid-spring. In fall, flowers give way to large yellow berries. Asexual propagation is accomplished by the methods of tissue culture and division. Cultural requirements are moist, fertile soil, full sun to light shade and adequate but not excess water. Mature height and breadth is 0.60 m. ‘NNGF2’ is hardy to USDA Zone 7.
‘NNGF2’ was first asexually propagated in 2004 in Auckland, New Zealand. Asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor using the method of tissue culture. Since that time under careful observation ‘NNGF2’ has been determined stable, uniform, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.